wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Trade Emergency Coalition
The , officially the Democratic Imperial Trade Coalition, abbreviated to TEC or ITEC as Imperial Trade Emergency Coalition, simply Techia from the demonym Techian, is a multi-planet, super power, imperial-democratic civilization in the core of the Appearence. The civilization has the fourth largest population in the known universe, all of them being human. Its super power status comes from its successful and increadibly quick unification of over 30 planets within a short amount of time from 2009 to 2010, though now it is considered one because of its unique technology and large, developed civilization. Galactic Basic Standard is the langauge spoken primarily by the majority of its / 1000000000 round 0}}}}-billion population. The Techians control 32 planets, overall. They directly administer five of them, which were their original settlements, under the national holdings, and the other 27 are gains held under their national empire. People in the national holdings only are able to vote in the democratic elections which occur every one and a half years, though migration between holdings and empire is not restricted. Because of its agressive actions during its rapid expansion, and hence its large power, it has often been the target of anti-imperialism. It has also notable sided with other imperial, albeit less liberal, civilizations, such as the early Jankan Empire, which lead to the founding of the Appearence Imperial League. The BlyDonian Civilization, being the most powerful anti-imperial civilization, is often seen as a direct enemy to Techia, though they have managed to sustain relatively friendly, however oscillating, relations. Recent history Their space force has recently been upgraded to house a small amount of increadibly powerful, however indiverse, vessles. All ships have been upgraded with weapons that go from 4 times as powerful, to 100 times as powerful, making their military one of the powerfullest. On the 24th of January 2011, the Techians started the Appearence Imperial League, a tight coalition of Empires including TEC's imperial allies that assist each other improve their economies, technologies, militaries and assist in situations if need be. On 22nd March 2011, the Reformist party won the general elections with a 19% majority, with the Sechen Conservatives coming second with 17%. Yiin Cartunas has replaced Taonus Gratus as National Leader. He plans to improve the economy using left-wing stratergies and has a long-term proposal that will eventually see the National Empire merged with the National Holdings. Government and politics Techia has democratic representation government where the leader of the political party with the most civilian votes would rule the government and state. A vote is held every one and a half years to decide on the leading political party of a nation, and if the leader of a party gets replaced during his term, he stays in power until the next election, where if his party stays in power, the new leader replaces the old one. Id est if the Sechen conservative party held power in the election, Soscian Akapath would become National leader, even though Taonus Gratus is from that party and currently in power. The same party is allowed to serve a maximum of six terms (9 years), whereas a party leader is only allowed to serve a maximum of three terms (4.5 years). After this time, the political party with the highest majority vote and the default government type disregarding the current party in power would be put in to power. Political parties There are currently 12 parties. The Reformist party is in power, lead by Yiin Cartunas. Where Default is under type, the party supports democratic representation. Military The Techain military has been increasing in power and professionality over the past few months in order to put more people in to work instead of defending something which needs not be defended. Their recent increase in weapon ability has also worked toward this end, as they'de need even less to fend off civilizations from their empire. The Military is split in to four sections, or as they call them "mediums". *Techian Air Force—Air Craft excluding naval craft *Techian Army—Land vehicles and infantry *Techian Navy—Ships and complementary craft to those ships. *(Unofficially) Techian Stealth Force—An elite force that carries out classified missions, not known to either the national holdings or national empire. Category:List of T articles Category:Civilizations Category:TEC